The present invention and embodiments thereof relates to the field of converting electrical energy from a single or multi-phase A.C. electrical network and more particularly to the filtering at the input of such a device.
The present invention and embodiments thereof relates to preventing interference due to the electrical energy conversion device from propagating over the supply network, in particular, in the case of a radiological or other imaging apparatus, for example, an X-ray apparatus comprising an X-ray tube supplied by a high D.C. voltage.
The present invention and embodiments thereof relates to an electrical energy conversion device placed between the electrical network and the X-ray tube, a low-voltage rectifier, a chopper or an inverter, a transformer and a high-voltage rectifier.
The active circuit components of the electrical elements, for example, transistors of the MOS or IGBT type, operate at high frequencies greater than 100 kHz and therefore also generate interference at high frequencies. This interference is likely to be transmitted to the electrical network, which is detrimental for the electrical energy supplier.